De niños y varitas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Todos los magos y brujas de Reino Unido compran sus varitas en Ollivander's, hacedores de varitas desde el 382 A.C. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer: _**_El Potterverso le pertenece a Jo__taká, yo no gano nada con esto._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Este fic es sobre la tienda de varitas de Ollivander, porque es un lugar que todo buen mago británico debe pisar alguna vez en la vida, creo yo. Los únicos personajes sobre los que he escrito antes de este fic son Cedrella, Hugo y Luna. Con todos los demás, es primera vez que los escribo y lo disfruté mucho. A muchos de ellos les tenía ganas hace tiempo, y me pareció una buena oportunidad para usarlos por primera vez._

**De niños y varitas**

**I**

**Albus**

_**18 de agosto de 1892**_

El niño era menudo. Llevaba el pelo rojizo revuelto y tenía las mejillas coloradas. Gerbold Ollivander se fijó en que tenía las rodillas de la túnica sucias. Lo acompañaba una mujer alta y de aspecto severo, con el aspecto de quién no acepta tonterías.

—Albus, te dije que no corrieras en la calle —lo regañó mientras cruzaban el umbral—. Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander. Venimos a comprar una varita para Albus, entrará a Hogwarts este año.

El artesano miró al chiquillo con curiosidad. Sabía quién era esa mujer: Kendra Dumbledore. La esposa del loco que había atacado a esos chiquillos _muggles_. Un escándalo mayúsculo. Sin embargo, el chiquillo parecía normal. Gerbold había visto a muchos de su edad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si el niño habría heredado las tendencias de su padre.

Pero no dijo nada. No era su deber juzgar a nadie. Mucho menos a un niño.

Aunque se moría por saberlo.

**II **

**Cedrella**

**25 de agosto de 1928**

Toda una Black, incluso a sus once años. La muchachita había entrado junto a su madre a la tienda, con la misma postura segura de toda su familia. Gervaise le tomó las medidas mientras ella esperaba con aire aburrido.

La primera varita que probó no le sirvió para nada. Por más que la niña la sacudió, no pasó nada.

—Prueba con esta —le sugirió mientras le tendía otra varita. Roble y núcleo de corazón de dragón, apta para encantamientos.

La chiquilla la sacudió nuevamente y nada sucedió. Sin embargo, con la tercera varita que probó, unas chispas azules salieron de la punta.

En el instante en que ambas iban saliendo con su compra, una mujer entró con un niño pelirrojo y pecoso de la mano. El señor Ollivander vio como la señora Black arrugaba la nariz y se alejaba con la cabeza en alto, sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Cedrella sí lo miró. Y sonrió.

**III**

**Minerva**

_**15 de agosto de 1947**_

Seria. Esa fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió para calificar a la niña que acababa de entrar a su establecimiento. A diferencia de otros chiquillos de su edad, venía sin la compañía de su madre. Cortésmente le explicó que su madre estaba en otra tienda con sus hermanos menores y que la había mandado a comprar la varita a ella sola.

Garrick asintió, divertido por la mirada seria de la muchacha, que estaba mezclada con una pizca de curiosidad. Después de tomarle las medidas reglamentarias y sacar los cálculos de rigor, buscó una varita entre las repisas. Abeto, fibra de corazón de dragón y rígida. Nueve pulgadas y media. Excelente en transformaciones.

Bastó con que la niña la moviera una sola vez para que una serie de chispas de colores volaran por toda la tienda. Al verlas, Minerva esbozó una sonrisa infantil, y a Garrick le pareció que esa niña debería sonreír más.

**IV**

**Arthur**

_**31 de agosto de 1961**_

Alto, larguirucho, pelirrojo y pecoso. Con los años que llevaba atendiendo el negocio, Garrick sabía perfectamente que esas eran las características comunes a todos los Weasley. Y el chico que acababa de entrar a la tienda, no era la excepción.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó el chiquillo mientras se acomodaba las gafas que se le resbalaban por la nariz—. ¿Señor Ollivander?

—A sus órdenes, joven.

—¡Arthur! ¡Te dije que no vinieras sin mí! —una mujer atravesó la puerta. Garrick podía recordar haberle vendido una varita hacía años. Aunque por ese entonces era más estirada—. Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander —añadió en dirección al vendedor.

—Buenas. Estaba justamente empezando a medirlo.

—Está bien, adelante —accedió Cedrella antes de dirigirse a su hijo con dulzura—. Arthur, cariño, levanta los brazos y endereza la espalda. No te encorves.

—Mamá —preguntó el niño mientras Garrick sostiene la cinta de medir contra su brazo—. ¿Qué son los enchufes?

**V**

**Ted**

_**13 de agosto de 1962**_

Era un hijo de _muggles_, se le notaba a simple vista. Para empezar, su ropa, que no tenía nada de la elegancia de las túnicas tradicionales. Eso y su mirada fascinada hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba. El niño se delataba solo.

—Hola —saludó a Garrick con desenfado, sacudiéndose el pelo que se le caía sobre los ojos—. Me dijeron que acá puedo comprar mi varita. No me equivoqué de tienda, ¿verdad? Acabo de entrar a otra y me dijeron que ellos vendían lechuzas, no varitas.

Garrick no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la naturalidad del chiquillo. A pesar de que se notaba que estaba asombradísimo por todo lo que lo rodeaba, no estaba espantado. Se veía la curiosidad en sus ojos, como si quisiera aprenderlo todo de una vez.

—Bien, pues. Supongo que podemos empezar —le dijo al niño—. Levanta el brazo.

—¿Para qué?

El vendedor suspiró. Le esperaba un largo día.

**VI**

**James**

_**14 de agosto de 1971**_

—¡Papááááááá! —el niño entró a la tienda arrastrando a su padre, un hombre relativamente mayor—. ¡Mi varita! ¡Ahora toca comprar mi varita!

—Tranquilo, James. Y no seas maleducado —lo regañó su padre—. No has saludado al señor Ollivander, además.

—Hola, señor Ollivander —dijo el niño inmediatamente asomándose al borde del mostrador—. ¿Usted me va a elegir una varita?

—No, hijo. Así no funciona la cosa —respondió Garrick—. El mago no elige a la varita, la varita lo elige a él.

James lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer la explicación del fabricante de varitas no lo había convencido en lo absoluto. Pero se dejó tomar las medidas sin protestar, siempre moviéndose ansioso. Cuando el artesano le trajo unas cuantas cajas de varitas, el niño parecía no ser capaz de contener su entusiasmo. La primera, la segunda y la tercera no le sirvieron.

La sexta hizo volar los papeles del mesón.

**VII**

**Nymphadora**

_**19 de agosto de 1984**_

Recordaba perfectamente a la madre de la niña de pelo rosado que acababa de entrar a su local. Como a muchos brujos ingleses, le había vendido una varita de niña. Nunca se hubiera esperado encontrarla de nuevo así. Ciertamente, la joven que acababa de saludarlo educadamente era la prueba de que uno nunca podía adivinar el futuro.

—¿Es él, mamá? —preguntó la chiquilla apuntando descaradamente a Garrick.

—Nymphadora, cariño, te he dicho que no apuntes. Es de mala educación.

El cabello de la niña se puso más rosado, a tono con sus mejillas. Garrick le sonrió y le indicó que se pusiera muy estirada y extendiera los brazos hacia los lados. No se demoraron mucho en encontrar una varita para la niña. La mujer se acercó al mostrador a pagar y la chiquilla empezó a caminar entre las repisas, lejos de ellos.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el sonido de un montón de cajas cayendo.

**VIII**

**Padma y Parvati**

_**24 de agosto de 1991**_

Idénticas como dos gotas de agua. Seguramente su madre las había vestido con colores tan diferentes para poder distinguirlas. La niña de azul no se había demorado nada en encontrarse con una varita estupenda para ella, pero la de rosado no había tenido tanta suerte. A su lado se apilaban por lo menos doce cajitas de madera, cuyos contenidos habían sido desechados.

—Vamos, Parvati. ¡Te demoras muchísimo!

—Cállate, Padma —replicó la otra niña, con la voz quebrada. Su madre le tomó una mano y la acarició con suavidad mientras Garrick dejaba a un lado las cajas que ya habían sido descartadas y traía otras nuevas.

—No se preocupe, señorita. A veces estas cosas tardan un poco, pero aún no me he encontrado con un mago al que no pudiera darle una varita. Pruebe esta —le explicó mientras le pasaba una varita de Serbal.

Cuando la agitó, una lluvia de chispas doradas emergió de la varita.

**IX**

**Luna**

_**17 de agosto de 1992**_

La niña clavó sus ojos grises en Ollivander apenas entró, acompañada de su padre.

—Hola —saludó sin más ceremonias—. Mi papá me dijo que las varitas son las que eligen al mago. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tienen cerebro o algo así?

Garrick se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir. Nunca había escuchado a una niña preguntar cosas así. Mucho menos a una niña como esa, que parecía mirar más allá. Algo en sus ojos le decía que esa niña era capaz de ver cosas que al resto del mundo pasaban desapercibidas. El padre de la chica se rió. Parecía estar complacido por la curiosidad de su hija.

—Pues, es complicado… —empezó a decir Ollivander—. Las varitas mágicas sienten cuando el mago que las blande es su verdadero dueño porque hacen una conexión con él en el momento en que las tocan por primera vez. Una varita siempre sabe cuál es su dueño.

Luna asintió.

**X**

**Hugo**

_**19 de agosto de 2019**_

—¡Hugo! —Garrick recordaba a la mujer que estaba entrando a su negocio con un chiquillo inquieto de la mano—. Vamos, nos falta sólo tu varita. Si te portas bien, te prometo un helado donde Fortescue.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, el niño se quedó quieto. Sin embargo, la calma no duró mucho. Mientras Hermione saludaba al señor Ollivander, el chico empezó a caminar por los pasillos entre las repisas. Ni su madre ni el dueño de la tienda lo escucharon mover las cajas de madera, hasta que de repente, el sonido de cosas cayendo llamó su atención.

—Merlín, ¡HUGO! —exclamó Hermione mientras ella y Ollivander corrían hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Hugo estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo una varita. A su alrededor, las cajas de varitas estaban en el suelo, con sus contenidos afuera. Hermione se sonrojó.

—Lo siento…

El vendedor no pudo evitar reír. Hugo había encontrado su varita.

* * *

_Esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
